Confesiones de un alma enamorada
by Claudia Granger
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione y Harry deciden enfrentar sus sentimientos y encaran pero deben pasar una gran prueba ¿Que tendra que hacer el amor para sobrevivir?


**Confesiones de un alma enamorada**

_A alguien muy especial, no se si lo llegues a leer_

_No sé si te lo llegare realmente a decir_

_Lo que si sé es que te extraño tanto_

_Y no puedo negar que pienso siempre en ti_

_**Dedicado a Josh**_

_**Claudia Granger**_

_**1.- Como si nunca te hubiera amado**_

"_A veces debemos comprender que la vida nos hace elegir un camino, quizás nos arrepintamos luego por alguna razón, quizás veamos que fue una acertada decisión, pero la verdad es que por algo asumimos que debíamos hacerlo... aunque nos duela en el alma"_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

La chica cerró el cuadernillo donde guardaba sus impresiones, sabía que no las compartiría jamás con nadie pero si algo entendía, era que para poder seguir adelante debía despojarse de su dolor y para ello, nada mejor que desahogarse. Y "El papel lo aguanta todo" reza un dicho popular ¿Por que no escribirlo para soltarlo de una buena vez?****

"**_El aire me trae tus palabras aunque se han hecho algo lejanas, tu recuerdo brilla más en mi mente desde que no estás. Pero sé que decidiste tomar un camino lejos de aquí y no me queda otra opción que respetarlo, sé que mañana el sol volverá a brillar, la lluvia quizás lavará tus recuerdos un día de estos, pero lo que si puedo asegurar, es que nunca podrá lavar tu recuerdo de mi mente"_**

- Que ridícula me he vuelto – susurró al leer lo ultimo asentado – Es irónico

La radio sonaba incesante en un rincón de la pieza donde ella se encontraba, una tras otra traían recuerdos de mil cosas, cosas que nunca dijo por temor al rechazo, cosas que no aceptó por escepticismo, cosas que se negó a pensar por no atormentarse. Pero allí estaban todas arremolinadas en torno a ella

"_Si tomas una decisión para tu bien, no importa que tal le parezca a los demás, importa que tal te parezca a ti. Si crees que huir es el remedio, ese es el error, puedes huir para no enfrentar tus miedos y problemas pero así no los solucionaras. Pero si te vas un tiempo para meditar y encontrarte a ti mismo, no habrás perdido el tiempo._

_Dentro de uno mismo siempre están las respuestas. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es oír la voz de nuestro corazón"_

Luego de terminar lo último se sentó en la cama enorme de su habitación a mirar el cielo, era pleno mediodía de verano en Inglaterra pero su mente no estaba allí, sino en tierras lejanas perdidas en medio del océano pacifico, pensando en la mítica tierra de Australia

- ¿Desde cuando es mítica? – Pensó ella y esbozó una levísima sonrisa - ¿Desde que empezaste a pensar en quimeras?

Meneó la cabeza negativamente y siguió

La radio continuaba sonando cuando de repente ella se hartó y de un brusco movimiento la apagó, estaba empezando a sonar una canción que inocentemente le recordaba al ausente. Pero ni la radio tenia la culpa de la canción que había seleccionado, ni el ausente tenia la culpa de haber gustado de aquella pieza por alguna razón, ni ella tenia la culpa de que todo lo que la rodeaba le susurrara al oído el nombre de el...

- Harry... -

Se odió mil veces por cobarde, se odió mil veces por no decir nada de lo que sentía, no podía decir que era el amor mas grande y el único, pero si dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser el no haber arriesgado su dignidad enfrentando lo que pensaba cada vez que lo veía, pero estaba consciente de su único papel en la vida de Harry James Potter, el papel de amiga incondicional. El único que sabía podría esgrimir

Pero cometió un error

Había confesado la verdad en una forma muy poco valiente, que no le hacia justicia a su membresía Gryffindoriana de su lejana época escolar

Siempre soportó estoicamente el papel de amiga cuando inconscientemente siempre hubiera deseado algo mas, pero debido a su confusión no supo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el sino cuando ya era muy tarde. Y aun en ese momento no tuvo valor para enfrentarlo

Harry se había marchado lejos, muy lejos, a rehacer su vida, luego de una decepción, luego de muchas cosas que solo el sabría. Ella se había enterado a dos semanas de su inminente partida y ahí, sintió un dolor en el corazón

Supo que sentía pero no lo creyó verdad

- "Es solo mi amigo" – se dijo a sí misma

"_Pero no hay mentira más peligrosa que la que se dice a uno mismo"_

Trato de evadirse, de concentrar su mente en mil cosas, su trabajo, su vida, sus aficiones, pero ni siquiera la lectura daba solaz a su conciencia. Esta se encargaba de recordar que el se iría por mucho tiempo, quien sabe si para siempre. Sydney estaba muy lejos de su presente pero no de su mente.

-"Le voy a echar de menos" – le comentó a Luna una tarde de esas

Pero no era solo eso y ella se negaba a aceptarlo, lo conocía y sabía que no lo hacia por que lo quisiera de corazón sino por un impulso. Y su intuición le decía que no daría marcha atrás aunque se diese cuenta de que no era la elección correcta, la que quería en el fondo de su alma.

-"Hermione, sácate de la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas acerca de que te gusta Harry, el solo es un amigo, siempre lo has visto así, por mas guapo que sea, por mas tierno que llegue a ser en el fondo, por mas... tantas cosas" – pensó – "¡Rayos! ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?"

Miró por la ventana, el día se había tornado gris, con nubarrones por los cuatro puntos cardinales, en plena sintonía con su estado de ánimo

- "¿Quien dijo que los estados de animo tenían color?" – se preguntó a si misma

"_La amistad es un sentimiento hondo de hermandad, el amor es un sentimiento mucho mas hondo pero la diferencia entre el primero y el segundo estriba en lo que puedes llegar a hacer por el otro, en la amistad sincera arriesgarías mucho, pero en el amor darías la vida si es necesario. Solo si es el verdadero amor"_

Estaba en su propia habitación, en medio de un barrio muggle de gente clase media en las afueras de Londres, los ruidos de la calle no se filtraban al interior pues había realizado un hechizo insonorizador... Y es que no quería que los sonidos de sus propios sollozos fueran oídos por nadie, absolutamente nadie

- "¿Por que es tan cruel el amor? – Pensó en voz alta – Por que tengo que descubrir lo que realmente siento cuando ya es demasiado tarde

Se levantó y miró a través del cristal, gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, todos en la calle abajo corrían tratando de guarecerse mientras que otros abrían sus paraguas

- ¿Que usaré yo para guarecerme de mi misma? – Pensó con amargura – Para olvidar que no supe comprender lo que mi propio corazón traba de decirme. Para admitir que fallé. Que tonta puede ser una a veces

Resolvió escribir todo lo que la acongojaba, lo que nunca dijo, lo que no podría decir cara a cara por temor al rechazo, por temor a lo inevitable, la envió con su propia lechuza.

La angustia se apoderó de ella, se concentraba en todo lo que pudiera hacer (infructuosamente, había que admitirlo) para poder pasar esos días en espera, en vilo. Especialmente escribir algo de poesía

"_**El problema con el amor es que puede hacerte creer**_

_**En sueños y quimeras, canciones y poesías**_

_**Pero siempre que te levanta y te deja caer con fuerza**_

_**Y tú no logras evitar el llamado del corazón**_

_**La soledad siempre termina siendo mi compañera**_

_**Pero no logra evitar que piense en lo que no fue**_

_**En lo que nunca fue y nunca será, hay que admitirlo**_

"**_De que me sirve decirte lo que quiero_**

_**Si de todos modos hoy estas allá tan lejos**_

_**Te fuiste para quien sabe si regresar**_

_**Puedes maldecir el haberte ido**_

_**Puedes renegar del día en que te he mentido**_

_**Puedes decir mil cosas ahora que sabes la verdad**_

_**Pero de todos modos siempre será tarde**_

**_Para lo que murió antes de nace."_**

"**_Maldigo mil veces a mi corazón_**

_**Maldigo mil veces más a mi razón**_

_**Pero es que tu rostro de mi mente**_

**_No se borra ni tus palabras tampoco"_**

Cerró el cuaderno de poesías, escribir ayudaba a desahogarse pero sabía que en el fondo era inútil hacer semejante cosa ¿Para qué escribir tanta poesía, tantas cosas que nadie jamás leería, mucho menos el ser que las inspiró? Pero cuando el corazón susurra palabras el cerebro responde mecánicamente, el no procesa sentimientos, actúa sin pensar. Y el dolor y la tristeza necesitan una válvula de escape para mitigar la angustia y la desazón.

"**_Trato de entender esta rara situación_**

_**En la que se encuentra mi corazón**_

_**Desde que lo abrí para que supieras**_

_**Lo que sentía antes de que te fueras**_

_**No se si hacerlo fue un error maldito**_

_**O por el contrario, fue algo bendito**_

_**Lo que sé corazón, de sinceridad**_

_**Es que deseo saber la verdad**_

_**Que en tu alma lejana se esconde**_

**_En tu pecho, corazón o no se dónde"_**

"**_Sé que es muy tarde para decirte_**

_**Que nunca quise negarlo, mentirte**_

_**Pero es que yo sabía que jamás**_

_**Podrías tu decir que me amas**_

_**Tampoco te digo que yo lo hago**_

_**Pero en este maldito día aciago**_

**_Sé que tu partida aun se siente"_**

"**_Sé que el tiempo de veras cura todo_**

_**Y no importa que hoy este en el lodo**_

_**Al fin y al cabo mañana será otro día**_

_**Y olvidaras mi rostro y lo que decía**_

_**Seguirás tu camino y yo el mío**_

_**Aunque no sea aquí en este estío**_

_**Tierra lejana que hoy es tu morada**_

**_Y yo aquí sola, algo ilusionada"_**

Los minutos, las horas, uno, dos días esperando la tan ansiada respuesta finalmente cuatro días después, vio a Hedwig arribar a su ventana, eternamente abierta en espera de esa contestación

- ¡Por fin! – dijo sintiéndose ansiosa, expectante, nerviosa... demasiadas emociones juntas en un solo instante, la abrió y procedió a leer

"_¡¡Hola! Yo...no sé... que decirte ni qué pensar... pero de la forma en que yo lo leí, hay muchas cosas que entiendo y otras que no. Yo sabia que algo te pasaba, ¿Por que me lo ocultaste? he conocido el primer amor, y el segundo talvez, pero no el eterno, y de que serviría decir algo ahora, si como tu dijiste, nos separan tantos kilómetros de agua y tierra_

_Solo me queda decir maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió venirme_

_Podría decirte muchas cosas pero el tiempo no me es suficiente..._

_Puedes pensar... mil cosas de mi por haberte dicho lo que siento... solo soy un tipo son remedio conocías varias partes de mi, te presento a una nueva parte_

**_Harry _**

La leyó una y mil veces, se aprendió todas las letras que la componían pero no lograba sacar algo en limpio. La contestó rápido, pero su corazón le dijo que era un rechazo velado, su alma no pudo aguantar más y lloró

**_Lloró de tristeza y soledad_**

_**Decepción y sin piedad**_

_**Lloro de amargura y rabia**_

_**Pero sintiéndose algo más sabia**_

Se quedó dormida esa noche luego de llorar, al levantarse encendió el aparato de música y sus notas dulces invadieron el lugar, una canción que parecía ser escrita para el momento

**Yo ayer he entendido que  
desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez  
y tú...  
aire ausente  
casi como si yo fuese transparente   
alejándome de todo y  
escapar de mi tormento.**

Pero me quedo aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti   
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.  


- Por que en realidad, no nos hemos amado - susurró

**  
Yo sobreviviré  
no me preguntes cómo no lo sé   
el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme  
a sentirme diferente...   
a que pueda olvidarte  
aunque es un poco pronto  
**

- Dos semanas de tu partida es muy poco -

**  
Me quedo inmóvil aquí  
sin decir nada...  
sin poder aburrirme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y   
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado  
**

- Olvidar todo este tiempo y hacer... -

**  
...como si nunca te hubiera amado  
como si no hubiese estado así... **

- Como si este día nunca existió, como si este sentimiento nunca se reveló, nunca se sintió – pensó ella y otra vez las lagrimas, más escasas, regresaron a su rostro – Como si mi estúpida confesión nunca se realizó

**...y quisiera huir de aquí,  
quisiera escaparme  
pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte  
ven, no te vayas  
no me abandones sola en la nada, amor...  
**

- No pude y no puedo decírtelo, es muy tarde ya lo sé ¿Como puedo yo pedirte algo así cuando en realidad no soy nada? No soy nadie.

Se acercó a la pared y en contra de su buen juicio, le descargó varios golpes llenos de impotencia, llenos de rabia contra si misma, rabia por haber dicho lo que nunca debió decir, las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos tratando de llevarse la indignación, la honda frustración y pena que sentía

- Yo sé que no podía aspirar a que te fijases en mi, lo sé maldita sea pero ¿Como hago para olvidar? Nunca fue y nunca será ya lo tengo grabado en mi mente pero eso no basta para calmarme, para no sentirme mal ¿Que sientes tu? ¿Que piensas tu? ¿Que quieres tu? Tantas preguntas que tengo para hacerte y que creo, quedaran por siempre sin una respuesta – dijo golpeando la pared

**...después, después, después viviré  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.  
**

Pasaron siete días y no recibió ninguna explicación, por lo visto, Harry consideraba que todo estaba dicho en ese tema, le dolía aceptarlo pero era así

_**Si no hay amor ¿Que puedes hacer tu?**_

_**Si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos**_

_**¿De que sirve gritar y llorar?**_

_**El alma no tiene cadenas**_

_**Ni la obligación de amar **_

_**Y si tu amado no siente eso mismo por ti**_

_**Lo mejor es aceptar y dejarle ir**_

Tarde... era muy tarde... siempre fue tarde ya que jamás empezó

"_Lo único que me resta es aceptar la verdad que hoy tengo enfrente de mi_

_Comprender que tarde, me llegó el valor, tarde me llegó la cordura_

_Perdona no haberte confesado mis sentimientos_

_Pero se que no son correspondidos ni lo serán"_

_**Hermione**_

**_Y así poder vivir_**

**...como si nunca te hubiera amado.**

_**--------------**_

**_2.-_ Minutos**

_**El tiempo lo cura todo**_

_**Solo hay que tener fe**_

_**En un mañana sin dolor**_

_**En un día con amor**_

**El reloj de pared  
anunciando las 6:23.  
El pasado con sed,  
Y el presente es un atleta sin pies.  
**

Días después llegó Hedwig de vuelta con una carta, Hermione no había salido de su habitación todavía, se encerró a leer y a olvidar, no había querido ver a nadie ni nada, solo encerrarse en si misma sin importar el paso del tiempo

**Ya son las 6:43  
Y el cadáver del minuto que paso,  
Me dice así se vive aquí te guste o no.  
Y la nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza**

**Y dan las 6 con 50**

- ¡Hedwig! – exclamó al ver la carta que la lechuza portaba en el pico, se apresuró a abrirla con manos temblorosas, no esperaba hallar nada consolador dentro pero no podría soportar mas sin saber. El desconocimiento de la verdad suele ser la mayor tortura

"_Hola, me quede triste por que no recibí respuesta tuya a la carta que te envié anteriormente pensé que talvez no había entendido lo que te había dicho... Pero no importa estoy para decírtelo de una vez por todas!_

_¡Me gustas Hermione! Intenté decírtelo de una manera que no funcionó, ¡Pero ya no aguanto más! Me gustas y te lo digo directo aunque sé que no es lo mejor, intenté callarme por que no quiero causarte dolor. Por que aunque los dos sintamos algo no serviría de nada"_

_Discúlpame pero solo puedo decírtelo en 2 palabras_

_Te Amo..._

_Y no se ni como... simplemente ese es el hecho por mas que intento dejar de escribirte recibir tus mensajes es la mayor alegría, aunque intento dejar de escribirte con otros ojos que no son de amigo no puedo..._

_**Harry**_

Ella leyó y releyó creyendo que sus ojos la engañaban, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, empezó a sudar y a temblar de la emoción, apartó su vista de la carta y se estrujó los ojos antes de volver a intentar leerla, no podía ser verdad ¡La amaba! Sentirse así después de haber estado en el fondo del abismo era una sensación única de salvación

**Quien te dijo que yo  
Era el sueño que soñaste una vez,  
Quien te dijo que tú  
Voltearías mi futuro al revés**

Mientras tanto Harry, muy pero muy lejos de allí solo pensaba en la respuesta que esperaba recibir, la que sabía había pese a todo el espacio que se interponía entre ellos

¿Cuando había empezado a experimentar esos sentimientos por su amiga? ¡Por que se sentía tan desdichado si el haberse marchado había sido decisión suya? En ese justo momento se dio cuenta de que todo eso había sido un error

No le hallaba explicación

_**¿Pero acaso el amor tiene explicación?**_

_**El amor no sabe de nada, no oye razones**_

_**Solo se siente y se vive con intensidad**_

Paseó por el lobby del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su pensamiento estaba en el mismo lugar que una castaña de ojos café. Su mejor amiga. Su amor secreto

**Ya son las 7:16,  
Y el cadáver del minuto que pasó,  
Me dice tu estrategia te arruinó,  
No queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir solo,  
Si te quedan agallas**

Solo podía pensar en lo muy arrepentido que estaba de encontrarse allí tan lejos de ella, aunque quisiera estar con ella, no podía

¡Que irónicos son los sentimientos!

**La casa no es otra cosa,  
Que un cementerio de historias,  
Enterradas en fosas,  
Que algunos llaman memorias**

**_¿Cuantas historias existen de amor no consumado?_**

_**Millones a diario viven la experiencia de estar lejos del ser amado**_

_**Por miles de razones hay alguien que llora de amor**_

**_Siempre hay quien sufre por un amor ausente, un gran dolor_**

"_Y los recordamos sin poder advertir que es algo mas que extrañar, es necesidad"_

**Minutos, Como sal en la herida,  
Se me pasa la vida,  
Gastando el reloj,  
Minutos, Son la morgue del tiempo,  
Cadáveres de momentos,  
Que no vuelven jamás,  
No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás**

El tiempo transcurría inexorable como siempre, mientras ellos trataban de sobrevivir al minuto, que asfixiaba de impotencia, de frustración y deseo

¿Debía regresar a toda costa? ¿Seria esa la mejor decisión que podría tomar? Solo Merlín Todopoderoso lo sabría

_**El corazón pone las reglas, nosotros somos los que decidimos si hacer caso o no a la voz del alma, que es la misma voz del corazón, de los sentimientos**_

**Como duele gastar,  
El instante en el que tu ya no estás,  
Como cuesta luchar  
Con las cosas que no vuelven más**

Le dolía admitirlo pero la echaba mucho en falta, quería estar de vuelta, tenerla en sus brazos y besarla como tanto deseaba en ese momento...

Sin embargo ¿Como recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¿Como regresar a un pasado incierto? ¿Como aclarar un futuro brumoso?

**Ya son las 9:23  
Y el cadáver del minuto que paso,  
Se burla de mis ganas de besar  
la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró**

Miraba su foto y pensaba ¿De qué se había perdido por su impulsividad? A veces las decisiones que se toman motivados por un sentimiento informe son los que mas daño nos hacen

¿Por que no sabía que hacer?

En ese momento lo único que quería era tenerla enfrente y besarla, estaba admitiéndose a si mismo que la quería y que necesitaba que ella estuviese a su lado, apoyándolo como siempre

Pero estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia del otro

**Mi soledad es tu venganza,  
El ministerio del tiempo,  
Puso sede en mi almohada,  
Ahí te encuentro a momentos  
Aunque no sirve de nada.**

Soñaba con su presencia, con su esencia, con su olor, con su mirada. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en sus palabras. Dulces, picantes, siempre dispuesta ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes de sus sentimientos?

**  
Minutos, Como sal en la herida,  
Se me pasa la vida,  
Gastando el reloj,  
Minutos, Son la morgue del tiempo,  
Cadáveres de momentos,  
Que no vuelven jamás,  
No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.**

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, en vano, el por allá, ella por aquí

_**¿Como luchar contra los sentimientos?**_

Hermione por su parte estaba radiante de alegría, aunque el estuviera lejos, ¡La amaba! Y eso era lo mas importante, esperar seria la prueba a la que se sometería ¿Un año esperando por el? ¡Que importa! El amor la sostendría, tendría que esperar pero al menos esa espera valía la pena: Tendría a su amor

Ella se levantó y abrió el cuaderno para escribir unas palabras

"**_Yo ayer creía en el infierno del rechazo_**

**_Hoy la vida me dio el mejor derechazo_**

_**Me hizo ver que todo era posible**_

_**Aunque a simple vista es plausible**_

_**Saber que soy correspondida**_

_**Y no realmente una causa perdida**_

_**El cielo se abrió para mi hoy**_

_**Aunque no se a donde voy**_

_**Seguiré paciente yendo al frente**_

_**Y si siempre vas a estar en mi mente**_

_**A partir de hoy serás un remanso**_

_**Donde siempre aspiro a un descanso**_

_**Una ilusión llena de vida**_

_**Ya no pareceré siempre ida**_

_**Mientras mi pensamiento te acompaña**_

_**Y aquí a cada instante se te extraña**_

_**La paciencia me ayudara a esperarte**_

_**Y mientras trataré de enamorarte**_

_**Amarte a ti no es sin sentido**_

_**Eso pregúntaselo a Cupido**_

**_Aunque tú tienes la última palabra"_**

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

Muchos serian los minutos que tendría que esperar por el pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor, no se daría por vencida, su corazón la animaba a luchar y seguir por el, siempre por el

"_Que bello es el amor y mas si es correspondido"_

**Minutos que se burlan de mi  
Minutos como furia de mar  
Minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar  
Minutos como lluvia de sal  
Minutos como fuego en la piel  
Minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir  
Minutos que me duelen sin ti  
minutos que no pagan pensión  
Minutos que al morir formaran el batallón de ayer  
minutos que se roban la luz  
Minutos que me oxidan la fe  
Minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar  
Minutos que disfrutan morir  
Minutos que no tienen lugar  
Minutos que se estrellan en mi...son kamikases de Dios.**

Minutos que dolerían por ser vacíos, minutos que morirían sin justificación, minutos que se perderían en el espacio del ensueño, minutos que se gastarían en alguna lagrima de tanto extrañar al ser amado ausente, minutos que arrancarían la esperanza y minutos que la volverían a fijar en su lugar, minutos que pasarían dejando una estela de dudas y porqués, pero también minutos que pasarían mientras el camino del reencuentro de acortaba a cada instante

Si su amor pasaba esa prueba seria feliz...

Pero Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer, sabia que la quería y que deseaba estar a su lado pero ¿Podría vivir esperando?

Minutos que serian la prueba decisiva del amor de los dos

**_Y si hay amor, hay esperanza_**

_**Y la esperanza en si, es confianza**_

_**Si hay confianza y esperanza**_

_**El amor prevalecerá **_

Dolía admitirlo pero era tarde y lo que tenía que hacer es aceptar la verdad

Tendría que esperar por una respuesta del destino ¿Estaría escrito en alguna parte que ellos se reencontrarían? Solo el tiempo podría decirlo. Vivir se haría difícil al principio pero las heridas terminan siempre por sanar. Solo había que pensar en la fe y el amor

_El amor sabría guiarla, sea quien sea el destinatario final, aunque sea el menos esperado por nosotros_

_Solo tenían que confiar en sus corazones y sus almas _

**_¿Que se impondrá? ¿El esperar por una decisión o el sentido y la razón?_**

_**Solo el corazón puede contestarnos esa pregunta**_

_**Y donde habla el corazón**_

_**Se oyen los murmullos del amor**_

_**Que nunca sabremos de donde surgió**_

_**Hermione decide esperar y Harry decide pensar **_

**_¿Cuantos _MINUTOS_ tendrán que pasar para poder vivir...?_**

**COMO SI NOS HUBIERAMOS AMADO...**

_**FIN**_

_**-------------------**_

_**Claudia Granger**_

**Se que me toca esperar, no se si pueda aguantar**


End file.
